doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WaitingfortheDoctor
Hello, Sweeties. I have figured out these talk pages and now I can answer any questions you have. I am a moderator so anything you need please tell me. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Contests The deadline for my Finish the Story Game is approaching. Please check it out and add you name if you are interested. New Staff Paradigm The wiki has approved the granting of Chat Moderator status to you. I believe you will be a great help in keeping the wiki civil. :) Below are details of a recent change affecting staff: After a discussion which took place on Chat, JPhil and I have decided to divide our administrative structure into two primary branches. From this point onwards, there will be a Technical Branch headed by JPhil2.0, and a Social Branch headed by myself. Users will primarily fill positions that relate to one branch or another. In addition, specialized user tags will be created in order to identify the specific branch occupied by the relevant user. Feel free to contact JPhil or myself for more details on this shift. Your humble Bureaucrat, Pinguinus impennis 22:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much. I will try my hardest to not let you down. WFTD 03:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Contests Thank you for your update. As we are waiting for contests, if you can think of any other things to include on the module, feel free to tell me! JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 01:45, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will keep you posted. Skye Is The Limit I'm not sure yet. I will have an aswer in a couple of days. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:09, February 26, 2014 (UTC). Okay, thanks WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 17:40, February 26, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC). Idea: The Cult Of Skaro form an allience with Sontarans and Ice Warriors. POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:39, March 10, 2014 (UTC). That sounds interesting, but could I request the Ice Warriors not be in it. I haven't seen enough about them yet. Thanks. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 13:14, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Information and other things: 1) For my reviews of Skye is the Limit stories where do you want me to put them? 2) Also I was wondering if you wanted to write a special for after series 4 of Doctor Who: The Next Doctor? You would have a couple of months to complete the story or stories if you want a two parter. 3) Also is there anything you want me to mention in my Skye is the Limit story? 4) I am a bit stuck for ideas on my Skye is the Limit story, any ideas? Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:08, February 28, 2014 (UTC) #Just post your reviews here. I will cut and paste them into a document that I will later post as a blog. #I will think about it. #Mention that Skye is reluctant to go with the Doctor when he shows up at her door step. Also Skye might mention her friends, but doesn't really go into it. #I haven't had a story with weeping angels yet. Maybe you could write a story with them in it. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 22:11, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I hope that you write for my series as you have a few months and I really enjoy your writing. I will do a Weeping Angel story, I have done one before if you want to take a look: Night Of The Angels. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:15, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Also I will review Skye's first adventure later today and then proceed with the next story as soon as possible after that. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:28, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Finished Episode! I've finally finished my episode, as the title of this heading might suggest. Here's the link:'' Contingency Plan. I hope you enjoy it, even though it turned out much longer than I expected it to. I'd like to hear your comments, criticisms, and suggested improvements. :) ''Pinguinus impennis 21:35, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I'd be glad to add it to the Skye is the Limit page. I was just waiting for your approval before I made it an official part of Skye canon. :) For the edit, how should I change it? Should I cut out the regeneration reference altogether, or should I simply make Skye oblivious to what the golden energy is? Pinguinus impennis 03:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I think making Skye oblivious or maybe not even notice would be best WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:15, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I will edit that bit appropriately. Pinguinus impennis 03:22, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. You really did a brilliant job, perfect balance of comedy drama and action. Have you read the first two parts of the finale yet? WaitingfortheDoctor ( talk) Your Creations on your User page Most of those pages that are linked don't have the applicable templates that should be on their page. Please add them JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 04:11, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :What templates are you referring to? All the articles I just checked have the Author Template and applicable Infoboxes. Pinguinus impennis 04:17, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes could you please specify which ones? I had thought they were alright. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::@ JPhil Since you have not responded to this in a couple days I assume it is no longer relevant. Am I correct? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:19, March 5, 2014 (UTC) : Peilis Article I just wanted to ask your permission to expand the Peilis article in order to incorporate new details. Mainly the History section. Would that be all right? Pinguinus impennis 04:30, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes that is fine.WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:38, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Skye's First Adventure review: Sorry I took a bit long with the review. Turtlecake365 (talk) 11:01, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ThanksWaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:34, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I will review the other episode probably tomorrow. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:13, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who: The Next Doctor writers: Have you thought anymore about writing a 4th season special yet? You would have a few months to do it and I have Pinguinus and JPhil2.0 already signed up and it would be brilliant if you could write for the series/ I hop that you accept this offer. Turtlecake365 (talk) 11:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I will do it. Plz give me details. Also plz read my finale.WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I will start reading your finale now. There will be no companion travelling with the Doctor during that time, you are allowed one episode companions though. 1) One or two parter for my series? 2) Has all of the finale been uploaded yet? Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) 1) one parter 2) yes WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:50, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Can I put you down for the 6th episode? Also I have done a review for the finale now and one word as a teaser, brilliant. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) okay I read the review glad you liked it.WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 21:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) That's okay, it was truly brilliant. Can I put you down for the 6th episode? Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:17, March 2, 2014 (UTC) thank you. yes put me down for 6.WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 21:28, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I have to go now but I have done a quick review of your series so enjoy. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Julia for all your great contributions. Also thank you for standing up for what is right. You are a valued member here. Keep up the good work, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 20:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) The Next Doctor As you may know, I'm taking over the Next Doctor Season 6 and future. Can I still use Illy and Felix? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:31, March 3, 2014 (UTC). Yes of course WaitingfortheDoctor Two Odds: I have reviewed it I hope you enjoy as I really enjoyed the story. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Writing Hi, I know we have never really talked but I have seen your pages I love them! especially Skye is the limit!! Is there any chance you could write a episode for my new series? Doctor Who: Unlucky is the name? Thanks, --Rascalinc14 (talk) 21:31, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I would love to. Just give me the details WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 21:35, March 4, 2014 (UTC) FANTASTIC!! Well, It is the 13th doctor and a new companion Jasmine Ashford. There is only one rule. Your title has too be one word (Example ep 1 is called Blessing). Also, It will be one big continuous story sort of like Skye is the limit. You can use any thing or any character except for daleks and the master. Your ep will be episode 5 is that ok? Thanks so much --Rascalinc14 (talk) 22:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I am okay with having episode five. I like the sound of having jus tone word for the title. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 02:27, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, do you have any info about your episodes yet? --Rascalinc14 (talk) 19:54, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Illy and Felix Hi there. I am writing a two-parter in Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Season 5. I'm currently in the planning stages, and would like to ask permission to use the companions Illy and Felix for my episodes. I think they'd be a good fit for the plot I have brewing in my head. May I take them out for an adventure? :) Pinguinus impennis 21:45, March 4, 2014 (UTC) It's fine with me :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 21:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Pinguinus impennis 22:04, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Skye is the Limit I am not available to do the story, hopefully you can replace my entry. I would like to do it, but I'm too busy. My apologies, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 04:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry to hear this. I can move the next story up since it is mine. If ever you wish to write for me just let me know :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:12, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Skye Page TARDIS Data Core seems to keep different regenerations of a character as separate pages linked by a single unifying page. So that would be one way of doing things. For this specific scenario, I personally think that all incarnations of the character should be kept to the same page. If I were writing a page for a Time Lord character (and someday I will), that's what I would do. I would keep images out of the infobox and put different incarnations under separate headings. If you feel it would be best to split the page, than I would suggest naming Skye's incarnations by the time-honored convention of Romana--Skye Davis I, Skye Davis II, etc. Again though, it's all ultimately your decision. I don't know anything about adding multiple images to an infobox, but I think there's a sort of slideshow thing on the Doctor's page on TARDIS Data Core. If I weren't so tired I'd try to do some !!SCIENCE!! and figure out how the code works. If you like I can try to work on that sometime tomorrow. Pinguinus impennis 04:48, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I think I will create a new page but have the two pages linked. I think it will be cleaner that way. Plus Ginger Skye and exhuman Skye are pretty different. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 05:01, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::TARDIS coding is not needed. If you would ask me I'd do it for you. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Reviews Sorry about not getting them up earlier today. I tried a couple of times but my machine glitched repeatedly and I lost everything I wrote about them. :( Pinguinus impennis 04:41, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for doing them. :) I cut and pasted them. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:02, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Mirror, Mirror review: If you need me to review more episodes then I would do so as it is a joy to read the Skye is the Limit series. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:33, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) I cut and pasted it. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:09, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Golocs: A while ago you agreed to let me use the Golocs, I will be writing a two parter very soon and the stories will be done over the next week. I just have a few questions. 1) Would you like me to send you a link to the story when done? 2) Is there anything special I need to mention or know about the Golocs? 3) Would you like me to give you credit for the Golocs on my series page? 4) The two minds thing is very smart, can they have their sensitive brain in control of the body when not dieing? 5) Anything you want to know about the two parter? Thanks for allowing me to use the Golocs again as they are such a wonderful addition to my series and indeed the Wiki. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:43, March 6, 2014 (UTC) #Yes please send me a link. I would love to read it :) #Maybe mention the asylum. Read The Babe it will give you more information, but don't say anything about how the war ends. #Yes please do. Nothing special maybe just a link to the info page #The only way the sensitive mind can be in control irs if they are dying OR they are "broken" golic, meaning they only have the one mind. Again read The Babe and it will explain it. #I am curious what the setting is. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:56, March 7, 2014 (UTC 1) I will send you a link then, it will be up in a few days. 2) I will read it befoe starting, is it okay if I write a review of it? 3) The Goloc name will be linked to the page. 4) Thanks for that information, I thought they were the only two ways. 5) The seting is an alien planetm Jecothan 7, and is occupied by Humans who were transported their via worm hole when they were on their way to Mars. A scared village which is the only places in which Humans exist on the planet and they have been living in horror of the Goloc for years. A more basic Human civilisation, anythig else you need to know? Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:14, March 7, 2014 (UTC) 1) great 2) yes go right ahead 3) thanks 4) The Babe will explain the Golic lives really well 5) Awesome. I don't want to know any more because stories are always better when you don't know what will happen. Goloc story: I have finished the story after a few days, second part will be up at some time during the next week, not sure when. Please read and review: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/Reign_Of_The_Goloc A Goloc is terrorizing a town on the planet Jecothan 7, the villagers have just lost another battle against this Goloc as they plan another attack but this time with the Doctor but will they succeed? I used your picture of the Goloc if that is okay. Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:59, March 9, 2014 (UTC) User Of The Week You are my first User Of The Week. I have done a blogpost in celebration. POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:16, March 9, 2014 (UTC). RE: Formatting It's a simple matter of copy-and-pasting the text into a Notepad document to get rid of the complex code. When I'm on a computer with Notepad later I will re-format everything. Pinguinus impennis 19:05, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I took care of it Skye cameo: I was wondering if I could include Skye in Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Movie? It will only be for a scene but it would be wonderful to include Skye, I plan on her helping with the solution. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:05, March 10, 2014 (UTC) absolutly! It would be awesome for her to be part of it. Will you be using exhuman Skye or ginger Skye? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 22:09, March 10, 2014 (UTC) The 1st Skye, after she became Time Lord so exhuman Skye. Thanks for allowing me to use her. Turtlecake365 (talk) 06:59, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Goloc use: 1) Can I use the Goloc as a series regular for my new series? 2) Would you like to write for it? Please look at the page before deciding. http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guardians Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I think it might clash with a story I am going to write for season 2 of Skye is the Limit. Of course if it was just ONE goloc who does this all on his/her own then that might work. Would it be a "broken" Goloc? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 12:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC) It is only one Goloc, and it will be broken. Is that okay? Do you want to write for the series? Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:20, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes that is fine. I think I will pass on writing, I am rather busy right now. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 23:45, March 12, 2014 (UTC) That is fine, I now have all the writers I need for the first series but I hope you can write for the 2nd series. Turtlecake365 (talk) 06:57, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Goloc Hi Skye (lol, I wrote Skye) Julia, can I use the Goloc for Twelfth Doctor Adventures? Also, would you like to write for season 2? Finn Tracy (talk) 17:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC), aka, Finn T. ;) Yes you may :) I am currently busy with my two series and a guest writer for a few other series, I apologize but I can't right now. Nice to see you on YT ;) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 18:00, March 12, 2014 (UTC) So you discovered it... Well, I gave some hints: Waitingforthe and Finn T. Sorry for all the hints, I'm being stalked on internet. However, I found out a lot about the stalker, so I'm going to put an end to it. I already told you how I found the channel. When I saw it, I saw it wasn't the other Julia, and then I saw the profile pic, and I thought it looked a bit like your old pic on the wiki. However, I thought you was another person, and then I clicked on Hair Story by accident. I saw one of your pictures (the ones you showed), and thought: That is Julia/Waiting. Finn Tracy (talk) 18:23, March 12, 2014 (UTC) And about Finn Finn: It was a girl from my class, I didn't want to call it like this. Finn Tracy (talk) 18:24, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I understand, I am careful that I don't give out important private info too. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 18:35, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Good news! The stalker stopped. He stopped his account :) Finn Tracy (talk) 19:14, March 12, 2014 (UTC) fantastic! glad that got settled. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 23:45, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Ahoy There Hello. I've got two questions and a promise for you. *First question: would you like to write for my new series, The Shades? You'd have all the time you need for your story, and I think your writing style, combining characterization and excitement, would perfectly fit with what I envision for the series. *For the first episode, would you be fine with me using H. F. Mudd as a secondary villain, entering a business deal with the main villain? *Thirdly, my promise: my ending for Vacation With Friends will be posted either tonight or tomorrow. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Aaand that's a message. Pinguinus impennis 23:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) If I have plenty of time I would be happy to write for you. Yes go right ahead Awesome thanks :) Aaand that's a reply. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 23:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I'll understand if you're busy, my own business is currently delaying my progress in writing the first episode. :P Can I list you as Episode 5 for now? Pinguinus impennis 00:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes please do WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:51, March 13, 2014 (UTC) My story: Skye is the Limit: Season 2: I am not sure I can write the Weeping Angels, they are such a hard race to write for. I have not got any other ideas and cannot think, I have a total writers block on my story for Skye is the Limit: Season 2 so if you have any ideas it would be much appreciated. 1) Do you want me to mention anything in my episode? 2) Will Skye be in the TARDIS at the start of my episode? Turtlecake365 (talk) 17:18, March 13, 2014 (UTC) That is fine. If you have experience wiht classic doctor who maybe you could write a story about the white robots I am trying to bring them back. There isn't a ton known about them soon you could expand as much as you want on them. 1) Have Skye mention Emi and Beau, but remember the Doctor has never met them. Also Skye might say something about the time agency but she can't reveal that it is back in business. 2) Would you prefer her start off in the TARDIS? I think that could work well with the white robots, perhaps the Doctor is taking Skye home, but the TARDIS takes them to the Land of Fiction instead. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 23:24, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I will research more into the white robots first if that is okay and I don't mind where I start the story. Can't wait to write it though and the Lan of Fiction, could you please explain to me what that is? Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:00, March 14, 2014 (UTC) If you choose to use the white robots you can start in the TARDIS. The LAnd of Fiction is where the white robots are from. As you research them you will learn more about teh land of fiction. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I will do so then. Thanks for letting me write for the series. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) My story: Skye is the Limit: Season two: I have decided not to do a story with the White Robots, lack of knowledge about them and have decided to do another story, the Doctor gets seperated from the TARDIS miles apart as he has to go through forests and beat ogres and others with limited help, Skye will be somewhere else but spoilers. Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:41, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Sounds interesting. Go for it. Episode move: I would be fine being moved to the 2nd episode of the series. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:12, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Awesome :) I am almost done with the first adventure so you might want to start writing. Best of luck! WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 02:08, March 25, 2014 (UTC) 1) Is Beau and Emi going to be in it? 2) What, if anything, do I need to mention? Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) 1) No Beau and Emi will almost never be in Skye is the Limit 2) Skye can mention the Time Agency but she can't say that it is started back up again. Talk Pages I see you deleted 14,000 pieces of wiki-text. Where are they? Have you archived them, I don't see a subpage for an archive? If you have just deleted them, I must roll the edit back. Please understand that you may not delete messages, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 01:02, March 26, 2014 (UTC) They were no longer relevant. I did not see a point in them taking up space on my talk page. I do not know how to archive, if there is a place that tells me how, please link it. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 12:19, March 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Just Checking In Yes, sorry. I'll get that up as quickly as possible. Thank you for your patience with me. :) Pinguinus impennis 02:56, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Talk Pages I have rolled the edit back. It is not your call what is relevant and what isn't. I will repeat myself again: No deleting talk page messages, just archiving. To Archive you simply create a subpage. User talk:WaitingfortheDoctor/Archive 1 is a good example of what you can do. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:32, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I understand now. I am sorry if I upset you. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:18, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I was doing some more research and found this. Sooo is it just our wiki's preferance that they can't be deleted? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:50, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Just to clarify I was not researching to defy you. I was trying to figure out archiving. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:52, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I do not recall an official policy ever being set concerning talk page editing. However, archiving talk pages is the best way of cleaning user space. Pinguinus impennis 14:57, March 26, 2014 (UTC)